Humanity, so whats the big deal?
by chibibchan
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale. Possible Slash in the future. A second Apocalypse.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: Broken

All Characters are Terry Pratchett and Neil Gaiman's. Please enjoy my fiction and please review

***

''Zira, did you hear what I said?' Crowley asked as his worst fears unfolded before his eyes. 'Of course I heard you. I'm just pretending I didn't.' His voice was snappy. 'Why? What have I done. I love you,' 'Crowley, please don't. We've gone through this before. I love you too, but we can't. Not after last time,' there was an all too familiar pang of regret in the angel's voice. 'Fine I understand. I'll go. I'm sorry that I'm not good enough. I'll see you around.'

Crowley got up an made to leave. He felt awful. He didn't know how to make the angel understand.

'Crowley please stay. I don't want you to leave. Please.'

'Why should I Aziraphale. I' sick to death of you playing. I love you. I don't want you physically, I want to be you, to hold your hand. I want to love you and have you love me back. You say you love me, but I don't feel it. I'm leaving. Call me when you are ready to accept that.

Crowley spent days doing all the things he did when he was without Aziraphale. He terrorized house plants, made life harder for humans and slept. But the enjoyment he usually got from these pointless activities was gone. Without the angel life was dead.

Aziraphale kept trying to call, but he couldn't bring himself to. He remembered the last time and didn't care to get burnt again. Aziraphale wanted everything Crowley did and more but didn't trust himself enough to get it.

Hope you like, sorry its so short. More soon.


	2. The Christmas Angel

Chapter 2: The Christmas Angel

Sorry this took so long for me to type up. I've had it finished for ages now, but I just haven't had a chance (or the patience) to type this up. I have actually finished writing the fic now (just love those math's lessons), and I plan to type it all up soon, I have a friend who wants the rest of it... Onto the fic

Months went by and still Aziraphale did not call Crowley. Crowley had given up hope. His angel had given up on him, why should he care? The angel was just a stupid stuck up pouf. 

Christmas came. Deciding it would be fun to get drunk and torment people Crowley went to the Ritz. Once there Crowley proceeded to get drunk. He was doing very well until Aziraphale walked in.

Crowley sobered up the moment he saw the angel. It was an automatic reaction for Crowley to go an say hi. So he did.

"Hi Aziraphale. How have you been?" Crowley could barely keep the pain from his voice as old feelings hit him.

"Very well. how have you been as of late Crowley?" Aziraphale hated all those formalities. It wasn't right.

"Oh same old, same old. Can I buy you a drink?"

"That would be marvelous Crowley." Together they proceeded to the bar. They ordered and sat down.

There was an awkward silence. Aziraphale broke it. "I've been meaning to call you. I just didn't know where to begin or what to say. Crowley I do love you." Crowley choked back a cry as Aziraphale put his hand on his thigh.

"Angel?"

"Shhh Crowley. It's fine. I know what I'm doing. I love you and want to be with you. Let's go to my room." They left without drinking their drinks and went straight to Aziraphale's room.

"Crowley don't be nervous," Aziraphale said as he stepped towards Crowley.

"What are you -" Crowley's words turned into mews of pleasure as Aziraphale began gently rubbing his left collarbone.

Crowley reached forward and gathered Aziraphale's face and pulled him in for a kiss. The kiss felt like it lasted an eternity. Everything was perfect.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Next day

This chapter was another good math's lesson put to use. We did no work, I finished it within ten minutes of class starting and IT WAS A DOUBLE. Sorry. I'm all happy as I'm typing. 

Aziraphale woke with a start. Where Crowley should have been the bed was empty.

"It's okay Angel. I'm right here. I haven't left you"

"Thank goodness. I don't want to lose you again."

"You wont."

With that simple reassurance Crowley got up, sat on the bed and embraced Aziraphale. They sat there in each others arms for ages. Aziraphale finally broke the embrace, but only to kiss Crowley.

Hours passed and time for check out came. They checked out and went to Crowley's. A roast awaited them.

In the corner of the living room Crowley had a Christmas tree. His apartment was lit by small fairy light. There was candles on the table and Christmas carols playing in the background.

"Oh Crowley, this looks amazing." Aziraphale was pleased.

"Anything for you. Let's eat."

Together they ate Christmas lunch. After they made coffee and moved to the couch. The two has a lot of catching up to do.

I hope you are enjoying, please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Emergence

Crowley and Aziraphale left Crowley's apartment a couple of days later. There was really a lots they had to discuss. There was of course that other thing they were doing; namely each other.

When they left the apartment they went to the Ritz. They had lunch. Over lunch they talked and laughed. to the casual observer they looked like a new couple very much in love. That observer was right. It was also Adam.

After lunch they went to St. James Park. At the park they fed the ducks. The ducks weren't very interested in them. Crowley and Aziraphale had white bread, but those men over there in the black coats had Brown Rye, much more tasty as far as the ducks were concerned. Adam watched.

"Crowley, can you feel it?" Aziraphale asked, looking around.

"Feel what?"

"It's like someone is watching us," 

"Angel we're in a park, of course people are watching us. We can go if you really want though."

"Please Crowley. Let's go back to my bookshop. I have something I want to show you anyway.'

I hope people are enjoying this. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Book.

A long chapter as my chapters are going. I'm listening to pretty music:)

"Crowley this is what I wanted to show you." They were in standing in Aziraphale's bookstore and the angel was holding out a book. He looked extremely happy and was almost glowing.

"'Zira, what is it?" Crowley asked uncertainly.

"It's a newer version of the 'Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter'."

"Aziraphale, she died in the sixteenth century. There can't be a new one."

"No Crowley. She wrote it before she death. Agnes Nutter predicted that the apocalypse would be adverted and then the future after it. Crowley, read it. It is!" The angel was extremely flustered. Crowley read it to calm him down more than anything, although the angel was rather attractive with his hair getting all tussled and his cheeks that shade of rosy pink. As he read, Crowley's eyes became wide.

"Aziraphale, where did you get this?"

"Oh, I went to visit Anathema and Newt. You remember how they were expecting, well it was a lovely girl. Well anyway, Anathema have it to me, because her and Newt wanted it out of the house."

After a couple moments of thought, "I don't blame them. Can we find out what all of it means?"

"I've already started Crowley. All of the book is on reference cards like Anathema and her family had the first. I've also already started translating the first couple. Come look,"

"Right then."

Together with congealing cups of cocoa they worked through the book. It took them ages. The book, whilst being the same size as the original, only covered the first 12 years after the almost - apocalypse. Then there was another apocalypse. No hint this one was going to be averted either. However, there was some rather strong hints that Beelzebub and Metatron were going to get their act together.

"Oh bother," said Aziraphale.

"You're right, but I would of have used stronger language,"

"So, we have fourteen years left until the end of the world," 'And of parting,' was the silent end of that sentence they both thought, but didn't say.

They brooded. Neither of them liked the world ending very much. No more lunches, no more feeding the ducks, no more alcohol, no more people and no more seeing each other. They sat in contemplative silence.

"Crowley, I would fall for you. You know that don't you?" Aziraphale asked, almost in tears.  
"No you bloody well won't. I won't let you. Damn it Aziraphale, we have to stop the apocalypse. You know they won't let me handle the antichrist again."

"We could hunt him down and kill him," there was a glimmer of hope in Aziraphale's voice. 

"We could, but that would only prolong it, and make it worse on us in the final judgment."

Adam heard all of this. He wasn't much older than when he nearly destroyed the world (12 years old now), but he had learnt a lot in a short time. He knew he was the first son of Satan and that gave him certain privileges. He also knew that these wouldn't be solely his if another antichrist was born. Adam planned to watch these two some more.

Hope you like. Please review, flames welcome. Wish to improve my writing.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Is this the beginning of the end?

Three years passed. Crowley and Aziraphale were finally given the news that the new antichrist had been 'borne'. They just hadn't been told that the child was three years old now.

Adam was livid when he found out. Mainly because it had taken so long for anyone to tell him he had a sibling. Pepper, Brian and Wenslydale couldn't understand. Pepper was getting particularly irritated. Her and Adam were going out, and had been for about six months. When they were alone together he would rant about a brother and how nobody had asked him he wanted a sibling. Pepper was certain Adam's mother hadn't had another child, she was over there all the time.

Crowley and Aziraphale discussed their options. Aziraphale could fall, but Crowley wouldn't allow him, it would do them any good anyway. There was a lot of unpleasant things waiting for Crowley in Hell. They could become humans, but that would mean only eleven years though. They could go to Adam and talk to him.

All of this Adam heard. He was able too hear what the angel and demon were talking about whenever he wanted. Adam's power grew stronger and he got older. He didn't like the idea of working with Aziraphale and Crowley. What he wanted was to find the child Antichrist and destroy it using his power. Then perhaps Satan would understand that Adam would destroy the world when he was good and ready. 

In a small English village a toddler dreamt of destroying worlds. The child giggled in it's sleep and the parents smiled, knowing they had a contented child. 


End file.
